In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,462 B1 discloses a template for tracing the eyebrow contour. To this end, this template surrounds the eyebrows completely—but can also have a hair-removing means for epilating eyebrows outside of a predetermined template contour. It has turned out to be disadvantageous that the positioning of the template is complex and laborious so that most often, professionally trained personnel are required to accomplish it.
In addition, CH706809 has disclosed a template for waxing a contour of an eyebrow. This template, which is coated with hair-removing wax, has a positioning aid in the form of a point in the region of the nose side.
There are also known templates (“Balea”—eyebrow epilation strips), which are placed on the underside of the eyebrow in order to establish the lower contour curve to be formed for the eyebrow by means of epilation. These templates have a transparent support, which is partially coated with a slightly sticky adhesive as a hair-removing means and constitutes a hair-removing region. For positioning, the template has an optical positioning aid—for this purpose, a recess for accommodating the end of the eyebrow is provided in the inner lateral half of the support, which ends in the region of the middle of the face. With a positioning aid of this kind, an exact positioning or alignment of the templates is not possible or can only be achieved with difficulty due to different eyebrow shapes and sizes. With templates of this kind, which are awkward to maneuver, a reproducible result is not possible or can only be achieved with great difficulty. In addition, it is often also necessary for the user herself to shape and immobilize the end region of the eyebrow, which is used for positioning this template—as a result of which the positioning aid can in turn be used only to a limited degree for an exact positioning or alignment of the template.